


【新兰】鼠尾草海盐与毛绒地毯与夜晚

by Dimstars



Category: Conan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimstars/pseuds/Dimstars
Summary: 车车车车车，一辆小破车。
Relationships: shinran - Relationship
Kudos: 102





	【新兰】鼠尾草海盐与毛绒地毯与夜晚

——————

“……泽木大人可真是帅气啊！”

这句话最近出现的频率过高，以至于工藤都能清楚地分辨出，哪一句是磕上头的感慨，哪一句是一堆彩虹屁之后的总结。

泽木彻一郎近几年出现在荧幕上的频率过高，从青春电影的校园男神到月九的男主角，今年冬季他拍了刑侦剧，是一个冷酷却又很细心的咨询侦探。

园子每天在LINE上疯狂敲小兰，发过来的语音里除了“啊啊啊啊啊”就是过于夸张的赞美:“泽木大人帅气的脸庞和完美的下颌线真是天赐的礼物，据说为了拍剧半个月就瘦了十斤，穿上风衣就是行走的人形衣架，他的眼睛里含着不灭的星辰和温柔的海……”

“哈哈，有这么夸张吗？”没有追剧的小兰笑得有些勉强，得到了“快点给我去追”的怒吼。

那天是周日，早上工藤新一出去时，小兰还在打着哈欠热牛奶，晚上回来，没有往常热气腾腾的晚餐，小兰依然裹着早晨的睡袍，趴在沙发上看着iPad。

“兰？”新一走过去，看到抬起头的小兰，眼睛亮亮的，用明朗的声音:“泽木大人可真是帅气啊！”

“……”那天晚上他们叫了乌冬面的外卖。

整整一周，关于泽木的赞美围绕在新一耳边，社交软件里是园子天花乱坠的彩虹屁和剧里的截图，晚上他和小兰好不容易回到家一起吃晚餐，小兰叮叮咚咚的手机不停歇，园子的语音和小兰的赞同成了二重奏。

“我说……”又是一个周末，新一困惑地看着电视，广告时间，发福的大叔正在笑容可掬地介绍一款辣酱。

“嗯？”小兰背靠着沙发坐在毯子上，她赤着脚，裹着自己的睡衣目不转睛盯着电视，没有扭头:“怎么了？”

“这种刑侦剧，常见的错误很多，兰你不会看不出来吧？”偶尔瞄几眼的工藤抓了不少破绽:“没有与警方合作就大摇大摆进案发现场可是扰乱查案，而且审问的手段也用错了吧……”他的声音在兰扭头后变得越来越小，最后自动消音。

“经常擅自进案发现场的人才没有资格说呢。”小兰哼了一声:“况且泽木为了这部剧做了很多努力，没必要只揪着错误不放呀。”她托着腮，“盐系俳优啊，真是太酷了。”

“盐系？”工藤翻了白眼，这又是什么词？

“盐系，表面上看起来冷冷淡淡的样子呢，但其实是个好孩子哦，在片场很有礼貌还会帮道具组做事……”小兰兴致勃勃地说着推特上别人扒出来的细节，“两天前被路人撞到拍戏的现场了，他还让粉丝早点回家注意保暖，但是又拒绝了签名合照……”

虽然想说人设的不可靠性，但是看着小兰絮絮叨叨地说，工藤还是决定用其他方法让她停下。

亲吻落在脸上时，小兰只是稍微呆了一下，很快放松下来。他们之间这种温柔的吻太多，出门前，说晚安后，日常中时不时地凑过来亲亲……但是当新一按着她的肩膀含住下唇时，小兰模模糊糊好像觉得有些不对劲。

“张开嘴……”她在调整呼吸时听见新一的声音。

“……嗯？”小兰睁开眼睛，有些懵懂地看过去，新一没有平时那种温和的表情，他只是捏着小兰的下巴:“兰不听我的话了吗，我说张嘴。”他弯弯嘴角，“还是说你喜欢更粗暴一些的方式……被咬破嘴唇吗？”

“……”小兰沉默了一下，她抬手，却被工藤扣住手腕。

有些迟疑地，她微张开嘴唇，新一看着她分开的牙齿，捏着下巴的手移过来，食指就戳了进去。

并不深入，只是若即若离地刺戳着小兰的舌尖，然后顺着牙齿摸了一圈，很快退了出去。接着工藤压过来，重新接吻。

比起刚才，这次他更加毫无顾忌，舔了小兰的唇线一圈，舌头顺着她的牙关进去，很快缠着舌尖一点点往外拉扯，快要吞过去时又松开，反复几次，小兰呼吸急促了一下，靠在新一的怀中。

工藤靠着沙发揽住小兰，一手摸上她的腰腹。虽说女孩子的身体的确软软滑滑，新一按在手下的身体瘦削，却有着明显的肌肉线条。现在手下的皮肤微微颤抖，稍微用力还能感受到小兰心跳引起的震动。

“好乖。”他摸了摸小兰的头发，对方咬着下唇，脸上是熟悉的，沾染了情欲的红。新一放在腰间的手继续向上，在小兰发抖的时候按到她的乳头。

“！……”即使这种事做过多次，小兰的身体依然敏感。她的脚趾蜷起，有些紧张地吞咽了一下。新一的手一边打着转，时不时掐捏一下已经开始挺立的乳头。

“新，新一……”小兰抬手抓住对方的袖子，想说什么，却不知道该抓住什么话题。平时做这种事总是把她照顾得很好的工藤这次却没有做声，只是用了力抓她饱满的胸前，白皙的皮肤顿时留下的几道红印。

“兰的皮肤，很脆弱。”工藤轻轻抚过那些痕迹，“如果不好好照顾，直接进去的话，会坏掉吧。”

“新一……”小兰有慌乱地看向他的眼睛，只看到了深沉的海。电视剧已经开始，工藤顺手抓过遥控关掉电视，客厅里安静下来。

“嗯？”他这才回应了一声。

“……”小兰还是不知道该说什么，这样的新一让她陌生，却生不起逃离的念头，反而在对方简短的话语中乖巧地顺从。

新一笑了笑，又低头含住她的乳尖，小兰闷哼一声，思绪抛在脑后。新一舔舐着已经挺立起来的小豆子，时不时轻轻咬几下。另一只手顺着小兰已经松垮的睡袍向下，用指尖轻轻划着已经开始润湿的私密之处。小兰咬着牙齿，还是泄了不少低低的呻吟。

新一的指尖抵在入口处，她却一把抓住新一的手，只是不停地摇头。

“怎么了？”新一问，脸上是淡淡的笑意。小兰不回答，一个劲摇头，眼泪蓄着要掉不掉，满是委屈。

新一静静地看了她一会儿，终于叹口气将人抱在怀里:“你呀……”他揉着小兰的头发，“总之别人做什么你就信什么。兰，一直都很相信别人呢。”

“就算他们只是装出来的……”小兰闷闷地说，工藤没听太清楚，低了头贴着小兰的耳朵:“嗯？”

小兰却不说话了。立人设也好，装模作样也罢，她从来没有想着别人能给自己展露出全貌来，但是，只有新一……

“抱我。”

“……”新一抬起头，小兰已经没有满脸委屈地要哭出来的样子，她稍稍挺身，膝盖顶着工藤已经硬起来的分身:“……抱我。”

他们的身影再次交叠，而小兰这次明显主动了许多。她伸手向下，握住已经勃发的炙热，得到新一陡然粗重的呼吸。小兰手指划过柱身，刺戳了囊袋，得到的回报就是被新一压在地毯上，再次吻住了她的唇。

新一的前戏总是很温柔，他在小兰的腿根处不急不慢地游走，在小兰忍不住挺腰时又顺势插入自己的指节。小兰侧头，眼睛里满是蒸腾的水汽。

“要进去了哦……”一边这么说着，新一握住小兰的腰，沉下身去。

“嗯，嗯……”小兰睁大眼睛，感受着炙热的锲入。“快一点……”她吻了吻新一的眼睫毛，将一滴即将坠落的汗水舔下，“快一些。”

几乎挑衅的话语得到的是对方大开大合地起身与深入，小兰揽着新一的脖子，趴在他的耳边轻轻抽气。

“只有新一，啊……新一不可以对我，隐瞒，啊……啊啊……”

“兰在不安吗？”新一停下，缓慢地抵在最深处研磨，看着小兰蹙眉，似欢愉又似痛苦。

“啊啊……太深了，太深……”

“不会对你说谎。”新一看着小兰的眼睛，“以后，都不会……”

“嗯，呜……不要这么深……”

“可是，是兰主动让我抱你的。”

“啊啊……”小兰附着新一，掉下几颗泪来，“太快了……”

“怎么会……”新一吻掉她的眼泪，“已经有一周没有好好看过我了吧，至少今晚要全部补上哦。”


End file.
